My Demon Love
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Fluff, OOC, gaje, dll  mencakup semuanya, lho   R&R please


Warning : OOC, AU, gaje…FLUFF!

My Demon Love

William's P. O. V.

Aku…seorang shinigami. Dan aku membenci yang namanya iblis. Iblis itu hanyalah hama pengganggu…Ya…Mereka benar-benar hama pengganggu…TERUTAMA YANG NAMANYA SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! Aku benar-benar membenci hama itu. Ia tidak tahu malu. Apalagi…Dia…Iblis itu…Iblis sialan itu sudah membunuh orang yang paling kucintai…Dia…Tak akan kumaafkan…

Aku tahu semua iblis membenci shinigami dan shinigami membenci iblis (tapi 'makhluk itu' adalah pengecualiannya). Tapi, rasa benciku pada iblis melebihi shinigami lain. Terutama iblis sialan yang tampangnya mesum itu. Ia berani-beraninya mendaratkan tangan kotornya di tubuhnya…gadis itu…aku…

Nah, ini adalah hari di mana aku ditugaskan untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang di dekat kediaman Phantomhive. Ya. Aku ingin iblis itu tetap ada di sini agar aku bisa membencinya. Begitulah yang kuinginkan. Namun…

"Kau…KAU TELAH MEMBUNUHNYA! TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN!" Dengan emosi membara, aku menyerang iblis yang menyebalkan itu menggunakan deathschyte yang kumiliki. Mungkin karena aku agak lepas kendali makanya ia dapat menghindar.

"Wah…wah…Tidak baik bertarung dengan kepala panas." Ucapnya santai. Ia benar-benar meremehkanku…Dasar iblis…"Lagipula membunuh gadis itu juga bukan keinginanku."

Seenaknya saja…Seandainya ia tidak membuat kontrak dengan majikannya, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi. Iblis itu hanya tamak dan tak memikirkan hal lain selain memuaskan hasrat mereka untuk memakan jiwa manusia. Mereka…Akh! Dasar iblis! Menyebalkan!

"Sepertinya kau tidak terima dengan kematian gadismu itu, ya? Manis sekali." Komentarnya lagi. Dia ini…Hama pengganggu ini seenaknya saja memberi komentar tentang kehidupanku…Akan kubunuh dia…Ya…Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiranku saat itu, tapi…

"Will…William…?" Aku melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sumber suara itu. Aku kenal suara ini. Aku sangat mengenalnya. Ini…Dia…

"Rukia…" Bisikku pelan dan dengan mata lebar memandangi sosok gadis mungil setinggi kurang lebih 133 cm. Rambut jet ebonynya tidak berubah sejak pertama kali bertemu denganku. Begitu pula dengan mata beriris amethyst yang gelap dan indah itu. Pandangannya yang tajam dan berbahaya itupun masih sama seperti dulu...

"Willi…am…Kau William, kan?" Tanyanya lagi. Tentu saja ini aku! Apa kau melupakanku setelah kau meninggal? Ayolah, Rukia!

"Ya. Rukia. Ini aku." Aku menjawabnya. Namun…

"Apa kau…Shinigami? Itu…Deathschyte…" Ia memandang deathschyte milikku dengan terror di matanya. Ada apa dengan dirimu, Rukia?

"Ya. Aku-"

"PERGI!"

"A…Apa yang…"

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"

Apa? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi…Rukia?

"Rukia…Kau kenapa?"

"Pergi…Kumohon…Pergilah…"

"Rukia…" Aku mengangkat wajah gadis itu dan menatap lurus mata amethystnya yang…berair…Rukia…"Kau…Kenapa…Rukia…?"

Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan memperlihatkan padaku…Faustian…Rukia…Dia iblis…

"Rukia…Ini…"

"Kau…Membenci iblis, kan, William…Aku…" Ia berkata disela dengan isakan tangis yang sendu.

Benarkah gadis ini Rukia Kuchiki yang kutemui ketika dulu aku masih hidup? Benarkah ini gadis yang dulu kucintai sejak aku masih merupakan manusia berumur 12 tahun hingga sekarang? Benarkah…Benarkah ia gadis yang dulu dibunuh oleh iblis sialan itu…Benarkah ini dia…Rukia…Apa benar ini kau…Aku…Aku…

"Oya, oya. Ini tragedi yang menyedihkan sekali, ya."

"TUTUP MULUT SIALANMU ITU, KAU IBLIS SIALAN!" Kataku yang sudah benar-benar marah besar kepadanya. Dan ia memanggil Rukia seakan ia mengenalnya dengan baik…Itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Se…Sebastian…" Bisik Rukia. Tunggu. Kalau mereka saling kenal berarti...!

"Hmmph…" Lelaki (iblis) itu tersenyum padaku. Tch…Dia itu…Segala tentangnya benar-benar menyebalkan. "Tampaknya kau baru sadar, ya, William T. Spears. Benar sekali…" Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Rukia. Apa maunya… "Saya tidak membunuh nona Rukia sepenuhnya. Itu membosankan, kau tahu. Kupikir begitu. Makanya, kuubah saja menjadi iblis."

"Kau…!" Aku sudah benar-benar tidak tahan! Akan kubunuh iblis ini! Namun, saat aku ehndak membunuhnya…

"Jangan! William!" Dan serentak, akupun berhenti. "Kumohon…Jangan…" Katanya lagi. Kenapa begini…? Rukia…Sungguh…Aku tak mengerti dirimu…

"Rukia…Apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya 'tidak'. Lalu…Kenapa…

"Sebastian itu…Kakakku…" Eh? Kakak? Dia? Yang benar saja! Tapi…Aku juga tak bisa menyangkalnya, mereka berdua sama-sama iblis…

"Rukia…Tapi…"

"SUDAHLAH! Lebih baik…kau pergi saja…William…Aku-" Aku menarik gadis itu dan melumat bibir lembutnya dengan agak kasar. Aku tak tahan lagi!

"Kumohon…Rukia…Aku…Satu-satunya alasanku membenci iblis adalah karena iblis satu ini membunuhmu! Hanya itu…Kumohon…Rukia…Aku mohon…Tak peduli kau manusia, shinigami, vampire (itu saya! (Lucia)) ataupun iblis…Aku hanya tak ingin kau meninggalkanku lagi…Kumohon…Rukia…Aku mohon padamu…" Ya…Meskipun aku mengatakan memalukan karena aku menundukkan kepala pada seorang (?) iblis, namun bukankah caraku memohon kali ini jauh lebih memalukan? Tapi…Hanya untukmu…Rukia…Aku tak peduli meskipun harus dihukum karena ini…Meskipun pangkatku diturunkan…Aku tidak peduli…Sungguh…

"Will…William…Kau…"

"Oya…Aku dilupakan rupanya." Aku seperti mendengar iblis yang duduk di atas batu itu menggumam sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya. 'Tapi seru juga, sih…'

"Kumohon…Rukia…"

"William…Kau…Kenapa…Apa yang…"

Plok…plok…plok…

Aku dan Rukia menoleh ke sebelah. Itu…Ah…Mereka!

"Pertunjukan yang bagus sekali, William T. Spears."

"Ah~ Tak kusangka Will lebih memilih demon itu daripada aku!"

"Melanggar peraturan…Dasar…"

"Uwaa! William-senpai! Kenapa begini?"

Alan Humphries…Grell Sutcliffe…Eric Slingby…dan Ronald Knox…

"Eherm…Ada apa Anda sekalian datang kemari?" Tanya iblis yang baru saja berdiri dari tempatnya duduk semula.

"Kami hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada William T. Spears." Jawab Alan dengan tenang.

"Will! Kau pasti tak percaya dengan ini!" Tambah Grell Sutcliffe

"Ini menakjubkan! William-senpai!" Ucap Knox.

"Sudahlah. Katakan saja." Kataku yang sudah jadi tidak sabar.

"Ok. Berita buruk atau setengah?" Tanya Grell Sutcliffe.

"Terserah." Jawabku lagi. Apa, sih? Kenapa sampai harus mengirim 4 shinigami partnerku?

"Ok. Berita buruknya, jabatanmu langsung ditarik dan deathschytemu diminta." Kata Ronald Knox. Aku hanya berwajah tenang. Ini sudah kuduga. Karena memang itulah yang akan terjadi. Aku sudah memperhitungkan hal ini. "Lebih buruknya, kau diusir dari perkumpulan shinigami dan dianggap musuh shinigami." Nah. Yang ini yang membuatku terkejut. Kenapa kasar sekali…?

"Lalu…Berita yang di tengah-tengah…" Grell Sutcliffe berjalan mendekati iblis Sebastian Michaelis yang merespon dengan mundur. "Kami ikut denganmu, Will~ Artinya aku boleh bercinta dengan Sebasu-chan, donk~"

"Berhenti. Itu menjijikkan!"

"Ah~Dinginnya~"

Apa…? Mereka…Ikut denganku? Kenapa? Seharusnya mereka biarkan saja aku sendirian.

"Kami…Tidak mau jika tanpa senpai…" Kata Ronald Knox sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku melihat mereka semua tersenyum, dan senyumpun juga terbentuk di wajahku. Namun, aku teringat sesuatu…Ini…

"Hey. Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Oh. Ini…14 Januari. Kenapa?" Sudah kuduga!

Aku berlutut di hadapan gadis di depanku tadi sambil mengambil sebuah cincin dengan hiasan batu amethyst di atasnya. Kupakaikan cincin itu ke jari Rukia dan kemudian mengecupnya perlahan sambil berkata…"Happy birthday…Ruki…"

"Ini…" Matanya berbinar-binar. Dan pandangannya terlihat…Ahh…Sulit sekali untuk diungkapkan…

Aku tersenyum. Ternyata dia masih ingat. "Cincin yang kau berikan padaku…Di hari sebelum kematianmu. Kau pernah berjanji padaku, kan, Ruki?"

(William (13) & Rukia (10) when still human)

"_Rukia manis, ya. Senyummu hangat sekali."_

"_Terima kasih…William!"_

"_Aku…Ingin melihatnya setiap pagi…Jadi…Will you marry me?"_

"…_Yes…William!"_

"_**This is a promise!"**_

Ya…Saat itu…

"William…Kau…" Air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Ia melompat ke arahku dan memelukku. Entah kenapa jadi berubah drastis. Tapi…Inilah Rukia yang kukenal…

"Selamat! Selamat!" Kudengar Ronald Knox bersorak.

"Aw~ So sweet~" Imbuh Grell Sutcliffe dengan nada menjijikkannya.

"Tak kusangka William bisa semanis ini."

"Romantis sekali, ya."

"DIAM!"

~Owari~

* * *

Kitty : KYAAA! Ganjen banget, deh! Ahh…Claude. Giliranmu nanti sama aku aja, ya!

Claude : Yes, my lady. Ada beberapa pertanyaan kita terima.

Sebastian : Kenapa saya jadi kakaknya Rukia?

William : Kenapa aku dijadikan dengan iblis?

Rukia : Kenapa aku dijadikan iblis?

Alan : Kenapa aku hanya muncul sedikit?

Eric : Kenapa aku tidak mengatakan apapun?

Grell : Kenapa aku tidak bersama dengan Sebasu-chan?

Alois : Kenapa aku tidak muncul?

Ciel : Kenapa Sebastian keluar tanpa izin?

Sebastian : Kenapa Bocchan ada di sini?

Rukia : Kenapa aku satu-satunya tokoh dari Bleach?

Grell : Kenapa-

Kitty : STOP! Claude! Jawab semua pertanyaan itu!

Claude : *kecepatan 3x kecepatan ngomong Gin Ichimaru di arrancar encyclopedia* Sebastian-san, karena yang dikenal oleh William-san adalah kau. William-san, karena Anda kurang romantis dan Nona pikir ini akan menarik dengan sedikit tragedi. Lady Rukia, karena itu akan menambah sense romantis dan fluffynya. Alan-san, karena Nona Lucia tak begitu mengenal Anda. Eric-san, karena Nona Lucia tak begitu mengenal Anda juga. Grell-san, karena Nona tidak rela menyerahkan Sebastian-san. Danna-sama, karena tak ada hubungannya. Bocchan, silahkan tanya orang yang bersangkutan. Lady Rukia, karena Anda chara wanita favorite nona.

All (except Lucia, Sebastian & Claude): *terpesona dengan Claude yang bisa menghafal pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan menjawabnya*

WELL, REVIEW!

Rukia Kuchiki © Tite Kubo

William T. Spears, Sebastian Michaelis, Alan Humphries, Grell Sutcliffe, Eric Slingby, Ronald Knox © Yana Toboso

Dedicated story : Love Destiny (Crossover )


End file.
